Novo Começo
by emillyn.figueiredo.5
Summary: Depois de perder Yoh tanto na primeira e segunda vida Hao não esta disposto a perde-lo novamente e esta disposto a dar Yoh e sua irmãzinha mais nova a vida que eles mereciam desde o inicio, e destruir todos os seres humanos será que Yoh junto de sua irmãzinha podem convencer Hao a não faze-lo.
1. Prolongo

**Novo Começo**

 **Prolongo**

Num deserto uma figura de cabelos longos carregava uma figura sem vida nos braços, a figura caiu de joelhos não tendo mais força por causa do sangue perdido dos ferimentos, ele trouxe o corpo ao peito enquanto dizia tristemente:

\- Você me protegeu mesmo sabendo o que fiz mesmo todos me odiando disse enquanto lagrimas deslizavam pelo rosto e caiam no rosto pálido abaixo.

\- Mesmo sabendo que poderia morrer, você ficou comigo nos bons e maus momentos, lembra quando apostamos quem ia conseguir pescar o peixe maior e você ganhou então você sorriu disse a voz com uma nostalgia triste.

\- Mesmo na morte seu rosto é calmo e tranquilo como se estivesse dormindo por favor volte eu quero ver seu sorriso, ouvir sua risada e ouvir você me chamando de Asaha-nii por favor Yoh disse Hao enquanto mais lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Hao deitou com o corpo de Yoh na areia e usou a capa do patch para cobrir os dois, Hao olhou o rosto calmo de seu irmão.

\- Yoh você me protegeu na nossa primeira e segunda vida, mas no terceiro serei eu que vou proteger você e uma promessa disse enquanto fechava os olhos deixando o último suspiro de vida deixar seu corpo.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Novo Começo**

 **Capitulo 1**

Quando Hao abriu os olhos a primeira coisa que viu foi um grupo de folhas shikigamis indo em sua direção e com intenção de mata-lo, ele teu um suspiro baixo enquanto ele materializava seu Espirito Guardião e queima todas folhas shikigamis, então ele pediu para Espirito de Fogo levanta-lo do chão.

\- Hao! Um grito alto de raiva, que era alto o suficiente para fazer os ouvidos doer disse imediatamente como um novo grupo de folhas shikigamis foram indo na sua direção que em seguida foram queimadas pelo Espirito de Fogo.

Típico Hao pensou em tédio enquanto pairava no ar, sabia que eles iriam querer me matar depois que eu nascer.

\- Shigaraki! Shiragami! Um homem com cabelo longo preto que veste óculos ordenou sua Raposa e Guaxinim Shikigami para atacar Hao, mas Hao simplesmente jogou os fora do caminho com um golpe do braço do Espirito de Fogo.

\- Nós precisamos mata-lo! Um homem idoso grita de raiva quando ele enviou um outro grupo de folhas shikigamis na direção de Hao.

Hao suspirou na sua mente, isso não vai acabar, pelo menos até eles perderem sua energia espiritual pensou enquanto se protegendo dos ataques, Apresse-se Otouto.

Hao está esperando por alguma coisa, uma mulher idosa pensou para si própria ou assim ela pensou porque Hao tinha ouvido tudo, mas o que? Como se respondendo seu pensamento, uma mulher que estava deitada em cima de um futon, gritou de dor.

\- Keiko?! A mulher idosa gritou em choque e foi até sua filha.

O homem idoso suspirou e olhou para Hao

\- O que você fez?! Ele exigiu, assumindo Hao foi a causa do grito de Keiko.

-Agora não Yohmei! A mulher idosa virou-se para ele, outro bebe está nascendo Keiko ter gêmeos.

-O que?! O homem olhou para sua mãe de lei, isso e verdade?!

O que Kino disse e verdade Mikihasa. Hao respondeu usando sua habilidade telepática, ele olhou para Keiko com meias pálpebras de jeito ameaçador, ele não iria perdoar Keiko se ela acabou perdendo seu gêmeo, meu irmão nascera em breve.

Kino ajudou Keiko a dar à luz novamente, Yohmei e Mikihasa que foram muito chocados por Keiko dar à luz outra vez até que se esqueceu de que Hao ainda estava lá depois que o segundo bebe nasceu. A tosse do segundo bebe puxou Yohmei fora do choque e olhou para Hao que estava olhando nos olhos do bebe nos braços de Kino sabendo que Hao queria o segundo bebe. Ele enviou folhas shikigamis para matar o segundo bebe de modo que Hao não seria capaz de obter a mão sobre seu neto mesmo estando machucando seu coração ter que matar uma criança inocente mais e melhor do que o deixar nas mãos de Hao.

\- Pai o que você-!? Mikihasa gritou como seu pai de lei, mas suas palavras cortadas como Hao apareceu com o Espirito de Fogo em frente a Kino com o segundo bebe nos braços do espirito.

\- Asakura você me dá nojo. Você mataria uma criança inocente e pensar que meus decentes viriam assim que vergonha disse Hao.

\- Não tinha escolha você machucaria a criança disse Yohmei.

\- Tolo! Vocês agem muito pensam pouco, o que mais vocês feriram e quão longe vocês iriam você não merece Yoh vou leva-lo comigo disse Hao e depois eles desapareceram em chamas.

\- Meu filho disse Keiko enquanto olhava onde eles estavam antes de desaparecer enquanto lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

Kino ficou acariciando confortando sua filha.

Essa foi por pouco, Hao pensou como ele voou no céu estrelado na mão esquerda do Espirito de Fogo, seu irmão mais novo estava no outro lado, demorar por um segundo e eu poderia perder Yoh. Ele suspirou de alivio quando sentiu a presença calmante de Yoh, eu não iria me perdoar se eu perder Yoh porque eu não poderia protege-lo.

Ele abriu os olhos um pouco e viu a forma adormecida de seu irmãozinho, Yoh tinha adormeceu assim que estavam ao lado do outro, como se sabendo que ele estava com seu irmão gêmeo e não há necessidade de preocupasse. Ele sorriu suavemente e fechou seus olhos novamente, ele estava feliz que seu irmão estava com ele, Hao não se permitiria perder Yoh novamente.

Leve-nos para a montanha azul, em frente à casa de Yuki Black e Zero Black Espirito de Fogo. Ele pediu ao Espirito de Fogo ganhando um barulho suave em resposta antes de adormecer também.

Na frente de uma mansão, uma mulher com longos cabelos pretos e olhos vermelhos estava conversando com um homem com cabelo loiros amarado em um rabo de cavalo e olhos avelados com uns óculos.

\- Obrigada pai por ajudar na mudança. A mulher disse educadamente fazendo um arco

\- Ah não precisa fazer isso Yuki disse o pai eu vou tentar lhes visitar quando poder eu preciso ir tchau disse ele enquanto acenava para ela

\- Adeus pai cuidado disse Yuki enquanto acenava de volta - Bem eu acho melhor entrar antes que fique tarde quando voltava o que ela viu vez seus olhos se arregalarem por causa do choque. Colocados delicadamente na frente na da sua casa eram dois bebes dormindo profundamente ao lado do outro. Yuki correu até os bebes ela olhou para o rosto percebendo imediatamente que eram gêmeos.

\- Que tipo de pais iriam deixar seus filhos. Ela disse enquanto pegava os nos seus braços, bem vou esperar Zero e Ichiro voltarem para descobrir disse enquanto entrava na casa.


End file.
